


My angel

by Sam6678



Category: Supernatrual
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam6678/pseuds/Sam6678
Summary: We see memories of the past





	My angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about continuing this story

‘If I knew what I know now, I would have never thought Angel's could fall in love.’ Dean thought to himself about his best friend Castiel. Castiel was an angel of the lord who raised him from perdition. From that first night he met Castiel he felt a bond between them and as time went on he grew to actually have feeling for the angel. Dean thought Angel's could not fall on love but he was wrong. Dean smiled thinking of the day he found out Cas had feeling for him.   
Dean was sitting in the library and was looking at one of the books about angels and he smiled when he noticed it said “angels don't know emotions and can never love.” Dean remembers when he found out about how Cas felt. (-flashback time-)  
Dean had just come back from working a case. He was exhausted and just wanted to shower and relax. As he showered he thought to himself that it was time to talk to Cas. ‘I need to tell him that I am falling for him, even if he doesn't understand human emotions’ he thought and shook his head.  
Dean got out of the shower and dried off and put on sweats and a black shirt. He walked down the hallway with his bare feet. The floor was cold but he could handle it. He walked into the library area and seen Cas sitting there, no trench coat and his tie undone. Cas ran a hand through his black hair and Dean gulped because he looked hot.   
Dean walked over and sat across from Cas “hey man everything alright? Also I um need to talk to you about something, but I am not sure how you will take it”  
Cas looked at Dean “yea I am fine just had to deal with Zachariah and you know how that goes. Anyway what is it you want to talk about Dean? You can ask or tell me anything” he told him his blue eyes looking into Dean's candy apple green ones.  
Dean could not say anything with Cas looking at him so he got up and went to him and just out right kissed him. When he pulled away he blushed and looked at Cas “I am sorry”  
Cas watches Dean and did not expect to be kissed bit when Dean pulled away he was sad. He stood up and kissed Dean again “don't be sorry Dean” (end flashback)  
Dean smiled at the memory and when he heard the door close he jumped slightly. He looked up and seen it was Cas who came back. “hey baby how did the case go?” he asked getting up from the chair.   
Cas smiled at Dean and once he was close enough he hugged him tight “would have been better with you there, I missed you so much”   
“I missed you too Cas, anyway I think I am feeling better now” he told him as he had been sick the past few days and that is why he was not out there helping Cas and Sam.  
Speaking of Sam he was happy that they had finally found out how each other felt and he did not have to deal with the tension around them.


End file.
